Royal Drakonem Dining Hall
The Royal Drakonem Dining Hall is where the Royal Family of Drakonem feast, usually after coming back from harsh battles or wars. You may RP here if you like. RP Zone There would be a large dining table that would seat about 20 people in the room as all the royal family of King Ignitus and honored and respected warriors took part in a a massive feast of Sabosian meat, wurplekork eyes, pulled jellied intestines from Pogrotians, and pickled fingers from the Sabosians as well. "This looks like a fine meal", one of the warriors would say. "Thank you for this gracious meal my king". "No need to think me boy, ravish in my riches bestowed upon you", King Ignitus graciously says. "With Planet Sabosa now conquered and in our grasp, our people will continue to flourish with the amount of resources we have acquired that are planet so lacks. Kaïsha I commend you and your mother for watching over the kingdom in my absence", he says to his daughter. "It was the very least we could do", she responds after taking a sip of her glass of molten liquid. "Ko'lasi how did it feel being in your first war against the many lower organisms of the galaxy?", she ask her younger brother. "I found it rather amusing hearing the screams of the dying lying in their own pool of blood", Ko'lasi responds. "The war was great at first until Pyrus began giving me lessons on the battlefield. I'm oh so gracious educator of Drakonem", he says to his brother. "Hahaha!", King Ignitus bellows with a hardy laugh. "Is that so?", he ask as he takes a sip of his drink. "Ko'lasi has no proper form of training on the battlefield", Prince Pyrus says. "He's sloppy in combat and often too reckless and full of himself to realize this on his own accord". "I'm skillfully trained and able to handle our whole populace", Ko'lasi retorts. "You're proud of being stronger than low class citizens of Drakonem?", Pyrus ask. "You could be stronger than the whole million of our populace, but it still wouldn't matter if a prince groomed to be a king can barely handle a mass of Sabosians". "I could slit your throat before you even manage to realize your fate!", Ko'lasi fires back. "Hmph, you think that", Pyrus would say. "If we're talking about Ko'lasi, then we might as well talk about the entire royal family", Pyrus would say as he turns his attention to King Ignitus. "There has been talk about the royal family recently among the populace". "And what may these talks be about?", Queen Valsa ask. "Is it about the minor issue we had with the protesters?", she ask. "I have received word from our officials that everyone is extremely unhappy with the King and Queen of Drakonem, feeling as if you rule with black hearts and turn your attention away from top priorities". "Such as?", King Ignitus ask. "Feeding your starved people, providing homes for 75% of the population, constantly lying to your so called brethren, and so on and so forth", Pyrus scornfully says. "Careful, I sense a feeling of anger in your tone", Queen Valsa says. "My apologies, but belligerents are forming insuregencies against you all as we speak, and quite honesty I would have to agree with them. Your reign over Drakonem was quote marvelous for the first few years, but over time you grew cold and unwelcoming towards your people, making you quite.....uncongenial". "Heh haha, I know what this is about", King Ignitus calmly says. "You're still upset over the fact that Ko'lasi is taking my position as King of Drakonem. You're blaming me for these troubling times because I see your younger brother more fit to be in charge of my throne". "Father is this really the time?", Princess Kaïsha ask. "Is it maybe that you're upset that you can never have a crown placed upon your head?", King Ignitis continues as he ignores his daughter. "ENOUGH!", Pyrus would shout as he stands straight up instinctly banging his fist against the table. "I will not sit here and try to cater to your idioticy. I am way more fitting t be the king rather than some applied brat who can't even wipe his own ass". "You better watch your tone before father has to stike you down. Or maybe I'll just do myself ", Prince Ko'lasi cuts in. "You may be of royal blood, but as long as I'm still alive you'll never be fitted on the throne. "You stupid child! I deserve the crown more than a hotheaded boy who has never experienced the role of a man!" "You will never be king and I will never acknowledge that honorary title on a brat such as yourself!" Sitting before you is a future king who has been above you since his birth. I was your superior then, your superior now, and I'll be your superior until they bury you six feet under. Here lies Prince Ko'lasi's bitch", Ko'lasi mockingly says. In a abrupt and quick instant, Pyrus swings at Ko'lasi and punches him directly in the face causing chaos among everyone. Ko'lasi would angrily stand straight back up after being knocked out of his chair ready to rip his brother's head off. "PYRUS LEAVE THE ROOM AT ONCE BEFORE I INCINERATE YOU!", King Ignitus bellows as everyone at the table freezes at the volume and tone of his voice. Now realizing his actions, Pyrus would bow before his father. "Forgive me my king", Pyrus says. "You are forgiven, now get out of my presence", King Ignitus says as he gives Pyrus a deathifying glare. "As you wish father", Pyrus gruffly says as he walks out the room. "Everyone finish their meals. Ko'lasi I want to have a word with you later after our guest leave", King Ignitus says to his son. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Andromeda Galaxy RP Zone Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Space RP Zone Category:Space Category:Planet Drakonem Category:Planet Category:Misc Category:Pages That Need Images